


The Camera Eye: Heaven, Hell and Earth – Phase 2

by puss_nd_boots



Series: The Camera Eye [38]
Category: DIAURA, Royz, SCREW (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s something bugging Yo-ka about the new script, and he seeks out Jin for answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Camera Eye: Heaven, Hell and Earth – Phase 2

**Author's Note:**

> Part of an ongoing porn industry AU series. DIAURA belongs to Ains, Royz belongs to BP Records, SCREW and GazettE belong to PS Company, Mejibray belongs to White Side Group, I own the story only. Second in a miniseries-within-a-series dealing with the making of Datenshi Blue 2: Heaven, Hell and Earth.

When it came to Jin’s scripts, nobody questioned what he did for the most part. He was a brilliant scriptwriter, after all, and the general consensus was usually that he was “too good for porn,” that he could easily make a living writing for “real” film - if he got the chance. (Just like Kazuki could be deejaying in “real” clubs, and Kai could be the chef of a “real” restaurant, and Subaru could be designing “real” video games . . .)

But there was something about the new script that bugged Yo-ka a little - which is why he asked the writer to meet up with him at Starbucks.

It was at the end of a day of non-sexual scenes for Datenshi Blue 2: Heaven, Hell and Earth, which was going swimmingly overall. Subaru was as adorable in front of the camera as usual - Yo-ka was looking forward to doing their sex scene the next day. (He hadn’t been with his younger friend in a sexual way that much lately, between Subaru’s growing romance with Tomoya and his side relationship with MiA.)

Jin was already at a table when Yo-ka entered, and he waved. “Line’s light right now,” he said. “Get your stuff before the rush sets in - the crew should be here soon as they’re done breaking down.”

“Be right there,” Yo-ka said. The line was, indeed, light for this particular Starbucks - it hadn’t quite earned a “Pornbucks” nickname like the one frequented by the Avalon Video guys, but it was a favorite of PSC actors and crew when they were filming. He got his cup and headed for the table.

“So what’s up?” Jin said when he sat down. “Filming going well?”

“Filming’s going great,” Yo-ka said. “I’m really enjoying it so far - even more than the first one.”

“Well, you were a noob with us for the first one,” Jin said.

“I still remember being amazed there was a fridge on the set for me to put my melon soda,” Yo-ka replied. “And it was amusing seeing MiA go through the same thing.”

“Had a scene with him yet?” Jin said. “Oh, wait, the only scene you have with him is the threesome, right?”

Yo-ka laughed. “It’s your script, Jin, you should know it!”

“I know, I know - its just like I’m usually writing so many, I sometimes forget which scenes are in which. Quite frankly? I’d like it if another writer came along so Saga and I could toss him a script assignment here and there.”

“Overloaded?” Yo-ka drank from his Frappuccino. It wasn’t a melon soda, but it would do.

“Not overloaded, particularly, just really damn busy. Good thing I don’t cook, or I’d have no time to do it.”

“Byou cooks?”

“Sometimes. Most of the time? It’s a good thing we have a conbini next to our building. We’re on a first-name basis with all the clerks.”

Yo-ka laughed. “Sounds familiar.”

“So what did you want to talk to me about?” Jin said. “You said you had a question about the script.”

“Well, yes. It’s the whole premise that, well . . .a fallen angel can be restored by having sex with him. I know this is a porno, and we have to take every opportunity to slot in a sex scene that we can, but . . .”

“But?”

“It, well, doesn’t make sense. Does an angel have magic come or something?”

Jin laughed. “Yo-ka, are you SERIOUSLY looking for logic in a porn script?”

“In yours? I am. You actually come up with good explanations for everything, You even came up with logical reasons for all the selkie stuff in Heart of the Ocean. And you had a great scene in the first Datenshi Blue where my powers were taken away.”

“You were REAL good in the next scene where you found out your wings were gone, by the way,” Jin said. “I think that’s what got you the award.”

“But, yeah, you write GOOD scripts. Hell, I’ve gotten spoiled working with the stuff you guys write.”

“All right,” Jin said. “I’ll tell you the idea behind how angels’ powers are restored. It has to do with re-infusing the angel with magic. Normally, if Heaven decided an angel was worthy of being reinstated, they’d have a ceremony where he stands at the center of a group of angels and they focus their power on him for a long time. But in a pinch, which this is, given the situation with Lucifer? An angel can pass his powers to a fallen through intimate contact, which transmits the magic through both sweat and semen.”

“And the scene with MiA? Why does it have to be both of us?”

Jin looked amused. “Don’t want to have sex with MiA?”

“No, I do! I’m just asking about the ‘why’ of the scene, that’s all!”

“The threesome is needed because MiA’s character isn’t just a fallen angel, he’s been completely corrupted into a devil. Restoring a devil is usually a two-step process - they first have to break down and remove the dark energy, then infuse him with angelic magic again. So it then takes sex with TWO angels at once to do an emergency restoration. Any idea how that scene is going to be filmed, by the way? Uruha hasn’t said much to me about blocking.”

“We’re going to talk it out before we do it,” Yo-ka said. “I think it’ll be a standard bridge arrangement, though” - meaning one guy being penetrated by one co-star while giving oral to the other.

“So most likely MiA in the middle, since he’s the one being restored, with you taking him and him giving Subaru oral - probably coming all over his face.”

“I hope he does,” Yo-ka said. “That would be one hell of a hot sight. And if we keep talking about this scene, I’m going to embarass myself in public.”

“Looking forward to this?” Jin said. “I don’t blame you for wanting to get your hands on MiA.”

“It’s more like I want to watch him and Subaru together. That’s going to be . . .” He stopped. “Okay, I’m going to embarass myself again.”

“Want me to pour cold water over your head?”

“I’m not that far gone yet!”

“But yeah, you do have a point,” Jin said. “I should spell out the ‘why’ in the script a bit more. I’ll go home, do a slight rewrite and send the new script to you guys and Uruha.”

“I don’t want to add to your workload,” Yo-ka said.

“No, you’re not adding to it,” Jin said. “It’ll take an hour to write this, tops. It’s just a couple of extra lines.” He paused. “You really think my scripts are that good, huh?”

“You really could be a writer for television, or ‘real’ movies,” Yo-ka said.

“I hope other people feel the same way you do,” Jin said. “It woud be nice to get the kind of paychecks those guys do. Except . . . I’d miss this, you know? This industry. Mainly the people. You just don’t find people this genuine in real film.”

“I know,” Yo-ka said. “I feel the same way.” He paused. “You know, we talked about how I want to try being a writer once. If you want, I could take some of the burden off you.”

“You have enough to do as an actor,” Jin said. “That should be your primary job. No, what we really need is another guy who primarily writes. I mean, Saga and I both do acting, but that’s secondary to our script work. We need another guy like that.”

Yo-ka nodded. “I’ll ask around.” He knew that another writer of Jin’s caliber wasn’t going to be easy to find, though. Eros Films had its own writers, sure . . .but their stuff was nowhere close.

“But thanks for the insight,” Jin said. “Sometimes, the actors know these stories better than we do.” Pause. “And yeah, sometimes I guess there is logic in a porno, right?”

“Scary, isn’t it?” Yo-ka said.

“Hey, if you’ve got to fuck? Fuck for a reason.” Both men laughed.

Later on that night, Yo-ka got a new script in his E-mail. There were just a few more lines of dialogue inserted, for Subaru - but they clarified things a lot. Yo-ka felt proud of himself, quite frankly. He’d contributed to the film as more than an actor.

Maybe there a writing future ahead of him, after all.

* * *

Subaru never failed to impress his co-workers with his professionalism.

He had the new lines of dialogue memorized as soon as he got them. He delivered them flawlessly the next day, as they shot the lead-in to his and Yo-ka’s sex scene.

“You’re really dedicated, you know that?” Yo-ka said when they were on break between shooting the non-sex and sex scenes.

“I do what I have to,” Subaru said. “I’m actually surprised we got changes.”

“I talked to Jin about the script last night,” Yo-ka said. “He added my suggestions in.”

“I’m glad,” Subaru said. “It makes the script better.”

“I talked to him about the three-way scene, too.”

Subaru looked startled. “You did?”

“We were talking about how it was going to be blocked. I’m going to be looking forward to that one. Mostly watching you with MiA. You’re going to be beautiful together.”

Subaru looked a bit flushed. “You . . .you’re going to be involved, too.”

“I know,” Yo-ka said. “I get to touch you both. I get to be inside him while you come all over his pretty face.”

Subaru was looking really flushed now. It was obvious the fantasy was getting to him. “I, well . . .”

Yo-ka leaned closer to him. “Have you done that with him? Have you come all over his face like I’ve come all over yours?”

Subaru was almost flat-out trembling now, leaning against Yo-ka, remembering an afternoon with MiA in his apartment just the other day, the other blond kneeling in front of him while he sat on the futon . . .

“Yes,” he said, breathlessly. “And then . . .we . . .we reversed things right after . . .”

“You mean, he sucked you off, and then you did it to him?”

“Yes . . .”

“He came all over your face?”

Subaru let out a small noise of pleasure, remembering how he was down on his knees in front of MiA, the feel of the hardness sliding into his mouth . . .

Yo-ka slid his finger over Subaru’s lips, just making the younger man moan louder. “Do you want to use this mouth on me during our scene?”

“Yes . . .oh, yes . . .”

Uruha came over. “Wow. You two look ready to go.”

“Oh!” Subaru suddenly jumped away from Yo-ka, blushing heavily. “Sorry - we just got carried away.”

“It’s all right,” Uruha said. “It’ll add to the scene. Now, as what’s going to happen . . .”

“Can I . . .use my mouth on him before he takes me?”

Uruha blinked. “Um, well, sure. What brought that on?”

“Just an idea for the scene!” Subaru was tomato-red now.

“Well, let’s go over what you’re doing when, then, so we know where to put the cameras . . .”

Fortunately, the scene was starting with both characters already naked on the bed - the undressing took place offscreen. By the time Uruha yelled “Action!” the two men were more ready to do what was required of them.

Subaru leaned over toward Yo-ka, kissing him hard. Yo-ka immediately pulled Subaru into his arms, his lips opening, tongue pushing toward the younger man’s as his hands slid down his body, caressing his ass.

Subaru tipped his head back, gasping, as he felt the intimate touch, and Yo-ka licked his way down his neck, nipping his collarbone sharply, making Subaru give a little cry. One of Yo-ka’s fingers slipped a little bit into the cleft, running up and down - not seen by the camera, but definitely felt by Subaru, who gasped a little again.

The camera moved in for a close-up as Yo-ka’s tongue slid over Subaru’s nipple, back and forth, making the little peak hard and wet, before his mouth encircled it, sucking hard . . Subaru jumped a little, crying out.

Yo-ka lifted his head, and then Subaru licked his way down his partner’s neck, tongue moving back and forth, shivering a little as Yo-ka tangled his fingers in the blond hair. He made his way down to the other man’s nipple, licking it the same way Yo-ka had done to him, kissing it, looking up for his lover’s reaction.

Both men’s cocks were hard and throbbing now, as much from the dirty talk they’d shared beforehand as from what was going on between them now. Subaru reached down and wrapped his fingers around Yo-ka’s, stroking it just a little, feeling a thrill in his body at the feel of hot hardness.

He licked down Yo-ka’s stomach, as the cameras came in for a real golden closeup - because audiences just loved the idea of an innocent-looking boy sucking cock. He wasn’t going to disappoint them.

When he reached that beautiful, hard thing, Subaru stroked it with his tongue a little, just a light touch from the bottom to the top. It was so hot, so delicious . . .he licked faster, running around the tip, careful to keep his head positioned so the cameras could pick up what he was doing.

His mouth opened, and his lips enveloped the head. Yo-ka let out a small growl, grabbing at Subaru’s hair, pulling on it just a little. Subaru began to move down, feeling it slide over his tongue and lips, his mouth tightening around it . . .

He loved how every one of his lovers felt different in his mouth, had his own unique shape and texture, how each had a distinct scent and taste - but all of them arousing. He moved down further, taking in more of what Yo-ka offered . . .

Yo-ka moaned, pushing his hips forward, gripping his head tighter, and Subaru moved faster, giving the camera a lovely view of hard cock sliding through sensual, painted lips. He was getting so much into what he was doing, oh, yes, the feel of hardness, the heady scent, the sounds coming from the other man . . .

But Subaru knew in the back of his head that he needed to stop soon. The point of this scene was Yo-ka penetrating him, not the blow job. And he was to be sitting on top of Yo-ka for the end of it.

Reluctaly, Subaru pulled his mouth away from Yo-ka and moved up to kiss his lips again - then moved away from him, turning around, bending over so he could be prepared for sex.

He was impatient through the preparation process - the first finger slid in, and the feel of the penetration just made him hotter. He grasped at the bedding, pushing his hips back against the digit. He had no idea if the crew was filming now - sometimes they shot prep, sometimes they skipped it - and he didn’t care.

The second finger pushed in, and Subaru had to resist the urge to moan Yo-ka’s name - that would have ruined the scene, if they were, indeed, shooting. By the time the third slipped in, he was moaning, “Please, take me, I need it . . .”

Yo-ka slicked himself, then grasped Subaru’s hips, pushing forward slowly, and Subaru moaned - there was a little pain at first, but he just waited for it to subside. And when it did, the pleasure was so, so sweet.

“You feel good,” Subaru murmured as he began a slow thrust. “You feel so good . . .”

He did. It had been too long since they’d been together, he’d almost forgotten the feel of this particular cock moving inside him, but oh, God, he’d never forget it again . . .

Yo-ka ran a hand along Subaru’s back as he began to speed up his thrusts, pushing into the younger man hard and deep, and Subaru moved with him, moaning loudly - not just for the benefit of the cameras, because he was feeling it for real.

They paused so they could switch positions, the cameras turning off while Yo-ka pulled out and lay on his back, and Subaru straddled him, slowly starting to move down, feeling the lovely thing slip into him like something made to fit his body. The cameras turned on again, getting a very nice full-body shot of the uke as he moved on his lover, reaching up to rub one of his own nipples.

Yo-ka took over from there, his hands sliding up Subaru’s body, finding and caressing the little buds as the younger man began a steady thrust, fucking himself on the beautiful hardness, moaning “So good, so good, oh, yes . . .”

Subaru sped up, not caring about the cameras anymore, just wanting to feel that thing sliding through him, being a part of him, stroking the most sensitive spots in his channel. He wriggled about, shifting his position, trying to get the most stimulation, moaning loudly, leaning backward as the camera captured a lovely view of his torso glistening with sweat.

Yo-ka’s fingers wrapped around his cock, beginning to stroke, and Subaru wrapped his fingers around Yo-kas, feeling the pleasure cresting. He thrust harder, and faster, and gasped, “I’m going to come, oh, God, I’m going to . . .” Subaru suddely let out a loud cry, the ecstacy blasting through his body, the come flowing over their joined hands . . .

Remembering the new explanation about how the magic was partly transmitted through semen, Subaru wiped his come-covered hand down Yo-ka’s body, smearing his lover’s sweat-covered torso with his own essence . . .then held his fingers to Yo-ka’s mouth, as the camera captured the older actor eagerly licking up the last drops of come.

The men switched positions again, Subaru quickly getting off Yo-ka and getting back on all fours, Yo-ka thrusting into him from behind again, the camera lovingly running over his sweat-and-come-covered torso as he pushed himself the last few inches toward his own orgasm . . .

He suddenly cried out, loudly, pulling out of Subaru in time to coat that beautiful ass in white droplets. He collapsed to the bed, panting, and the camera followed him . . . The CGI animators they had worked with on Heart of the Ocean would later put a golden glow around him at this point, indicating he had his angelic powers back.

The crew held their applause - this scene had specific postcoital dialogue about how Yo-ka’s character felt strange - and then he would suddenly sit up, and the CG team would animate his wings bursting out behind him, completing his transformation back into Yoriel, the angel.

When the dialogue was complete, Uruha yelled “Cut!” and Yo-ka and Subaru embraced. “We need to do that again,” Subaru said.

“We do,” Yo-ka said. “I still can’t get over how good you are. You’re such a sweet thing, and then you get in bed with a guy and . . .”

Subaru hugged him again. “It’s just how I am.”

“I wouldn’t have you any other way, you know.”

Uruha came over. “That was even better than I thought it would be,” he said. “And I’ve seen you guys together before. If you keep up like this? This is going to be the best video we’ve ever done, bar none.”

“We won’t let you down, Uruha,” Subaru said.

“We won’t,” Yo-ka said. “Not as long as this guy is your star.”

“You’re the star,” Subaru said.

“You’re both stars,” Uruha said, putting a hand on each of their shoulders. “And this kind of humility is so nice to hear after working with Aoi.” He squeezed both of them and lifted his hands. “Get a shower while I look at the footage.”

Subaru stood up, yawning and stretching. “I may need a nap after that.”

“At my place? We could have round two after we wake up. We just got a new package of dental damns yesterday” - he leaned closer to Subaru and whispered - “and we could have a nice, long, slow session of me eating you out.” He knew very well how much Subaru loved being rimmed.

Subaru shuddered. “I’d like that,” he said.

“It’s a date, then,” Yo-ka said. “Come on, let’s get our shower.”

He’d have another talk with Jin later, of course, to thank him for doing such a bang-up job on the script. And he really did - with the new dialogue, it was pretty much flawless. Jin really did deserve a place in the “real” film industry, a writing position where he could get accolades for his work from the mainstream industry, where people could throw buckets of money at them - instead of the usual pays-for-the-apartment porn salary.

But he had a point - where could you find people like this? Not to mention a lifestyle that was supportive of what most of the world would consider, well, alternative lifestyles? (While most of the people who turned up their nose at polyamory had spouses they sneakily cheated on behind their backs . . .)

No, they deserved to be exactly where they were - and there was nothing wrong with that.

* * *

“Really? He said it could be the best video we’ve ever done?” Jin said, putting his cup of coffee down on the table.

“He was ecstatic after we did that scene,” Yo-ka said. “I mean, he’s usually enthusiastic when a scene goes well, but that reaction? Wow. I thought he was going to dance around the room.”

“You guys must have made the most of the scene, then,” Jin said.

“Well, we were given a good starting point,” Yo-ka said. “We had a great script.” He paused. “And I may have helped get Subaru ready for the scene . . .a little.”

Jin narrowed his eyes. “What did you do?”

“Talked to him about what he did with MiA last time they were together. It got him going.”

“And you, too?”

Yo-ka looked down. “Maybe.”

“You REALLY want to see those two fuck, don’t you?”

“Can I help it if I like the idea of two cute blonds together?”

“This is why you’re successful, you know.” Jin jabbed a finger at him. “You seem like a sweet guy, but you’re a pervert.”

“And anyone else in the industry isn’t?”

“You have a point,” Jin said. He took another drink. “Best video ever . . . You really think it may be that?”

“We’ll find out, won’t we?” said Yo-ka. “If it is? We may have to top it.”

“Not like there’s pressure involved in that or anything,” said Jin.

“With the talent you guys have? We’ll do it.”

“This is a team effort, you know,” Jin said. “The writers are only one part of it. But, hey . . .” He held his cup up toward Yo-ka in a toast. “Here’s to the best video ever - whether it’s this one or another one in the future.”

“The best video ever,” Yo-ka said, tapping his cup against his friend’s.

“And I’ll make sure I write a lot of threesome scenes for you, Subaru and MiA from now on.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“Consider it a gift for helping me out.”

They laughed and clinked their cups together again. This may or may not be the best video ever, true . . . But they were sure going to have fun trying to achieve that.


End file.
